


阿追

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 7





	阿追

阿追

  
  
正在赶论文的时候又接到金珉奎的电话，那头的人小心翼翼地问：“哥，睡了吗？”文俊辉把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀中间，十指如飞地敲着键盘：“没有，什么事？又是明浩吗？”金珉奎如获大赦：“嗯，我现在在楼下呢，宿舍楼下花坛，哥，拜托了，一个人弄不上来。”  
  
文俊辉合上电脑，揣上钥匙和门禁卡乘电梯下楼，电子屏幕上冷冷地闪着：三点二十。文俊辉看着窗外想，如果是在深圳，再过上一个小时，天就该慢慢慢慢亮了。可这里是首尔，而且已经十一月了，早就过了“初秋”的模糊，秋天已经确实来了——马上就会被冬天代替的秋天。  
  
推开大门前他拢了拢外面的外套，路灯大亮着，毕竟半夜，宿舍区寂静无声。文俊辉手插在口袋里，急急地顺着路找金珉奎和徐明浩。金珉奎估计也有点混乱了，都没说是徐明浩宿舍楼下还是文俊辉宿舍楼下。他一边搜寻一边想着自己的论文，渐渐地思绪全飘到论文上，因此过了转角，猝不及防地看见撞进视线的金珉奎和徐明浩的时候文俊辉简直吓了一跳，甚至有点茫然：他们为什么在这里？  
  
金珉奎没给他那么多时间回味，急切地把已经睡熟了的徐明浩背在身上，拖着向文俊辉走过来。徐明浩被这么折腾也没醒，安静地被金珉奎拉着，七歪八扭地挂在他身上。文俊辉拎起徐明浩另一条手臂搭在自己肩膀上，两个人个子差不多，因此一人分担了一半徐明浩，拖着脚步向文俊辉的宿舍楼走去。徐明浩虽然瘦，但因为现在昏昏沉沉的无意识，重量全压在他们两个身上，走回楼下的时候文俊辉甚至出了一身汗。  
  
“今天又怎么了？”文俊辉擦擦额头，“喝大了？玩疯了？”金珉奎苦笑着：“哥取笑我？大家都在写论文，谁还顾得上出去玩。”  
  
“那是怎么回事？”“病毒性肠胃炎。”金珉奎努努嘴，“圆佑哥感冒了，估计是我带着传染给他，再加上这几天期末，又没好好吃饭，今天都快痛晕了才被硕珉带去吊盐水，吊了一整天，我下了晚课过去看着的。”  
  
文俊辉有点愧疚又对徐明浩有些火大，半天只说了一句：“怎么都不跟我说一声？”  
  
金珉奎笑出一口白牙：“反正现在也要来麻烦哥。”  
  
他们两个又合力把徐明浩带到文俊辉的房间，本来按照规定不能留宿非宿舍内人员，不过徐明浩也没少来，而且他也是留学生，只是住在另一幢楼而已；同时文俊辉和宿管会的人关系熟络，每次从深圳回来都会带各种吃的分发。  
  
把徐明浩暂时放好，文俊辉卷着大衣袖子问金珉奎：“你怎么样？”  
  
金珉奎看看表：“我还有早课呢，去喝一杯算了。”  
  
“你想睡的话就在哥这里趴一会儿，反正我一个人住。”  
  
“不了，那哥我先走了。”  
  
文俊辉也不强留他，送到电梯口就自己回去了。徐明浩还被团在沙发上，昏昏地熟睡着。文俊辉叹了口气，用自己的毛巾给他擦了把脸，拿了徐明浩专属的毛毯，再帮他把外衣脱掉，不然起来要感冒。外套下的毛衣让文俊辉失笑，他一边小心地帮他脱毛衣一边自言自语一样地说：“你冬天该穿什么啊……”徐明浩哼了一声，动了一下身体。  
  
文俊辉稍微开了点空调，又坐到电脑前看自己的论文。徐明浩之前挺安静，有了张沙发之后本性里的不安分显现出来，文俊辉一直听见他在翻身，叽里咕噜地说梦话。他听着听着自己也烦起来，干脆关了电脑，在挨着墙的窄床上躺下，胡乱地睡了。  
  
醒过来的时候徐明浩已经醒了，披着毯子坐在沙发上，身上只穿着前晚文俊辉给他留下的一件薄衬衫和一条睡裤，手里捧着一个马克杯。文俊辉哎哎地支起身体来：“明浩啊，这是我的杯子。”  
  
“借我喝一喝嘛，等会儿会帮你洗的。”徐明浩云淡风轻地说，小口小口地喝着里面的热水，像只猫。文俊辉叹了口气，倒回床上，他的期中考已经考完，只需要再应付一篇专业课的论文就好，有个一周的小小假期，想睡到几点就睡到几点。他想起昨晚金珉奎和他说“我今天还有早课呢”，随口问徐明浩：“今天没课？”  
  
“珉奎该帮我请假了。”徐明浩摸起茶几上的手机，“不对，我得问问他。”  
  
只有他们两个的时候他们就说中文，因此文俊辉还反应了一下“珉奎”是谁。他还在想的时候徐明浩已经打了金珉奎的电话，两个人唠唠叨叨地聊起来。文俊辉没有听别人电话的习惯，只是间歇性地听到几句“好啦”，“知道啦”，“这不是文俊辉的功劳吗和你有什么关系”。过了一会儿他自己也收到一条消息，金珉奎告黑状：“徐明浩他又不叫哥！”  
  
文俊辉看了好笑，估计这孩子还没转过弯来他正和徐明浩待在同一个空间。他想了想该怎么回，想了半天也想不出，于是干脆只读不回。徐明浩打完了电话，又开始慢慢地喝热水，文俊辉把手机扔到床头柜上，拉过被子盖着头：“好想睡觉好想睡觉。”  
  
隔着被子都能感到徐明浩的无语：“你不正在睡着吗。”  
  
文俊辉喘不过气，从被子里露出一个眼睛：“可还有论文要写。”  
  
“你可以像我一样大病一场。”徐明浩酷酷地举了举他的杯子，“老师们都会理解的。”  
  
“那我还是写论文吧。”  
  
徐明浩不说话，文俊辉裹着被子，又迷迷蒙蒙睡了过去。

  
  
来韩国之前和徐明浩并不认识，一个住在南边，一个住在北边，两个人在国内的距离都快大过整个韩国的纵长。文俊辉也没料到自己能和徐明浩和谐相处，毕竟这之前从来没去过北边的地方，网上的南北论战——与其说是隔阂，不如说是差异——他也没少看。可惜整个专业就他们两个中国留学生，徐明浩刚来韩国的时候韩语差到“让人发指”（徐明浩自己说的），少不了也有点三脚猫但好歹比他早来一年的文俊辉带他生活。文俊辉本来自己在外面租了房子，和同年的另三个韩国朋友——全圆佑，权顺荣还有李知勋合租，后来为了照顾徐明浩，只好也住回学校的宿舍。全圆佑一直对于文俊辉的那个“只好也”很不满，因为徐明浩入学那年学校正好翻修了留学生的宿舍，到最后文俊辉反而住得比合租的时候好，单人间，独立卫浴加个小厨房。三个韩国人——加一个填补文俊辉空位的金珉奎——四个韩国人咬着衣角羡慕嫉妒恨。  
  
徐明浩身体不好，又是喜欢自己强撑着的性格，刚来韩国的时候三天两头水土不服，第一次和金珉奎出去喝酒就把自己喝得阑尾炎，吓得金珉奎也崩溃了，两个人在文俊辉面前哇哇大哭，徐明浩是痛的，金珉奎是害怕，哭得文俊辉当场都想撂挑子不干。当然也不能真的撂挑子不干，只能和还勉强保持冷静的全圆佑把徐明浩送到医院，再头昏脑胀地把徐明浩胡乱喊出来的中文翻译给医生听。等到所有事情搞定，文俊辉跳着脚把带徐明浩出去的全圆佑和金珉奎骂了个遍，全圆佑之后形容说：“我觉得和你相处这么多年，你那天晚上韩语最好。”  
  
徐明浩住了三天院，经此一役文俊辉抓着他耳朵教育他：“下次有事要说，有事要说知道吗？不能喝就别喝！”徐明浩就坦荡荡地开始在所有人面前养生，还要让别人和他一起养生，包括但不限于每次出去吃饭都要不厌其烦地去要热水，逼着怕热不怕冷的金珉奎十月就穿上长袖，追在李硕珉身后要他吃泡腾片增强抵抗力……到后来只有文俊辉还忍着他，金珉奎和他涕泪交加地控诉种种这般，只换来文俊辉莫名其妙的一句：“在中国挺常见的啊。”  
  
金珉奎从此对中国的气候产生了某种不该有的恐怖幻想。  
  
一开始徐明浩身体不舒服大家都把他往文俊辉那边送，倒也不是甩锅，只是因为徐明浩描述不出自己的病症，这种时候能急死人。久而久之后来徐明浩韩语好了，大家还是习惯把他扔给文俊辉，他们两个在一起好像总有更多的话好说，更有归属感一样。  
  
但徐明浩丝毫不怀疑如果他和文俊辉两个都在国内读书，绝不会像现在这样的亲密。亲密关系就是这样一个微妙的事情，不会像小说里写的那样：见到彼此就知道是唯一。更多的亲密关系是刚开始觉得这人不怪，可以相处，然后慢慢慢慢地互相磨合在一起，世界上不存在一开始就严丝合缝的两块拼图，他们两个该算这种关系的典型。他不是天生爱交际的人，不像金珉奎那样和谁都自然而然地玩在一起，文俊辉也不见得天生就爱管闲事，他们只是在某个环境下只抓到了对方，然后逐渐地袒露出内心最柔软的地方来。  
  
文俊辉在被子里醒来，摸到手机，已经下午五点。他竖起耳朵听了听，外面一片寂静，想来徐明浩也该走了。他慢慢悠悠地打了个哈欠，生出一股慵懒的倦怠来，不想从被子里出去。过了一会儿被子被掀开了，徐明浩站在外面探头看他：“明明醒了，要赖床？”  
  
文俊辉眨巴着眼睛看着他：“你还没走？”  
  
“珉奎帮我把所有假都请了，晚上也没课了。”徐明浩无所事事地甩了甩袖子，“正好你这里有几本我也想借的书……好啊，图书馆的孤本，在你这里，我刚看了一会儿。”  
  
文俊辉问了那几本书的名字，又口头报了几本：“这些书彼此之间都有联系，一个学派的，我看了觉得不错，你可以都拿走，反正那几本我也看完了，你记得按时帮我还就行了。”  
  
徐明浩扑上来睡在他旁边：“怎么突然对我这么好。”  
  
窄窄的单人床容不下两个人，文俊辉快贴到墙上去，给徐明浩留位子。他们就这么相敬如宾地躺着，徐明浩突然说：“在这里觉得很自在。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“没有哥哥，没有弟弟，我们就是同龄人，对吧？”  
  
在外面徐明浩都按着韩国的规矩叫文俊辉“哥”，叫的人心里觉得怪怪的，听的人也觉得怪怪的。文俊辉私下和全圆佑说过：“在中国一个高中的人都是朋友，大家都玩在一起的。”全圆佑认真思考了一会儿：“在韩国不可能这样，差了三岁呢。”  
  
文俊辉心想：三岁算什么？性格热烈的孩子五岁都不当回事。可在韩国就算一年也是明显的分界，他们唯有在彼此面前才能够毫无顾忌地笑在一起。虽然只是嘴上的称呼，但其实有力的程度远远超出想象，叫别人“哥”的时候，无形之中就像把自己放在弱势的地位；被别人叫“哥”的时候，再怎么胆怯也会生出一种要帮助保护的勇气来。  
  
徐明浩只是躺着，尽管他瘦，但再怎么说缩在沙发里也太欺负人了，因此沾上了文俊辉的床就不想起开。文俊辉贴不住墙，软软地滑下来，两个人的手臂贴在一起。文俊辉拉过他的手：“冷不冷？怎么冰冰的，要不要多穿点衣服？”徐明浩说：“是你在被子里，温度高。”  
  
文俊辉朝他张开热源：“那要不要进来？”  
  
徐明浩侧躺着，眼前就是文俊辉困倦的脸。他长得的确好看，五官华美，轮廓分明，美丽而又没有攻击性，让所有人都会想去亲近他。文俊辉眨着眼睛，眼看着又要睡着，徐明浩放缓了呼吸，文俊辉头慢慢垂下去，手臂也放松下来，贴得他更紧。徐明浩觉得他半梦半醒的样子很好笑，凑近了点看，看他翕动的睫毛和因为呼吸而微微张开的鼻翼。  
  
文俊辉突然小声叫：“阿追。”声音粘粘的，就算不是梦话，估计也是无意识的。  
  
徐明浩捏不准他到底在叫谁，只能先胡乱答应下来：“嗯，嗯。”  
  
文俊辉又叫了一声：“阿追。”说着手脚都缠上来，把他当作抱枕，看来是彻底睡着了。

  
  
再下一次醒来是被炸鸡的香味叫醒的，文俊辉从床上一骨碌爬起来，蓬头垢面地对着徐明浩骂：“你要死！刚肠胃炎完就吃油炸的东西？”  
  
徐明浩很无辜地看着他：“这是你的，我喝粥。”  
  
文俊辉尴尬地下床，洗脸刷牙，穿着睡衣在桌子前正襟危坐。徐明浩在他对面喝粥，有一瞬间文俊辉产生出了这是他们两个的家的错觉。他心不在焉地啃炸鸡，徐明浩突然问他：“阿追是谁？”  
  
文俊辉一愣，嘴里还塞满鸡肉，只能用眼睛看着徐明浩。徐明浩误解了他的意思：“你不说也不要紧。”  
  
“不是，你是从哪里听来的？”  
  
徐明浩想了想还是决定要诚实：“你刚睡觉之前说梦话。”  
  
文俊辉气恼地说：“别人说梦话也要听。”  
  
“你把我当抱枕了，不让我走。”徐明浩好脾气地指出。  
  
文俊辉接着吃他的，徐明浩以为这件事就算这么模糊过去了，毕竟也不是什么大事，他也只是随口一问。结果正当他起身准备收拾自己的粥碗的时候文俊辉突然说：“是你。”  
  
徐明浩说：“什么？”  
  
“阿追是你。”他感到文俊辉的眼神从身后注视着他，“我给你取的小名——代号。”  
  
徐明浩沉默了，文俊辉误读了他的沉默，急忙解释：“没有我是你爸爸的意思。”  
  
“我倒也没这么想。”徐明浩的声音上去只有无语，“不用急着暴露内心的想法。”  
  
他们礼貌性地互损一轮，徐明浩扔掉外卖盒子又一次坐到桌前的时候文俊辉说：“我觉得东北该比我们这里更注重小名吧。”  
  
徐明浩想了想：“我们家好像没这个意识。”  
  
“好吧。”文俊辉差不多吃完了，用手套黏着盒子底下的碎屑吃，“阿追就是——也可能是我们家特有的，如果小孩生下来不太好养，就像你这样，三天两头就生病，就起个小名叫阿追。追寻的追，追逐的追，反正就是要把小孩的精神和魂魄追回来的意思。盼着小孩好，要他健康幸福，平安无事地长大。我弟弟小时候就叫阿追，不过你比他还难伺候。”  
  
徐明浩听着，文俊辉又散漫地接着说：“也有些，是小孩长大了，到别的地方去，好几年也不回来，大人在家里想孩子了，就叫他‘阿追啊’，天天在家里念‘阿追’，‘阿追’，小孩就会循着这个声音回来。就深圳之前不是渔村嘛，所以有很多人他们出海，天气不好可能就回不来了。女人们只是相信他们的孩子，或者是丈夫是迷路了，不知道怎么回家了，所以就天天在海岸上叫，他们说家人的声音是有灵性的，回不了家的人听到，抓着这声音，就能找到回家的路了。”  
  
徐明浩吃完晚饭就走了，文俊辉问他身体要不要紧，要不要送他到他的宿舍楼，也被他回绝了。他拎着文俊辉借给他的书和资料站在电梯里，想着文俊辉快睡着的那两句“阿追”，“阿追”，他想他是在叫谁回家呢，又是叫着谁的名字，想要自己回家呢。  
  
  



End file.
